


A Ninja's Guide to Dealing with Accidental Time Travel [In the Wizarding World]

by GhostWriter2021



Series: And the Heroes that Messed with Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-22 01:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter2021/pseuds/GhostWriter2021
Summary: So what do you do when you're the Headmistress of Hogwarts and end up dragged into one of your favorite trios experiment and end up with your consciousness pulled back through time. Do you contact the department of mystories or tell your illustrious and manipulative headmaster, or do you sit down and write a letter to an old associate to ask for help. The answer seems obvious when you think about it, so of course, when Minerva Mcgonagall wakes up the day after the end of Harry potters fourth year, she grabs a quill and pens a letter to her friend. She is far better equipped to deal with this mess. The only surprised when she not only shows up within two weeks but brings some friends with her.





	1. The Note The Owl Brought Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross over follow up to The Cost and will begin in earnest once The Cost has been finished.

Kaysarin is sitting peacefully on top of the Hokage monument, enjoying a nice break after wrapping up her long term mission with Naruto and company. She is minding her own business and observing the shenanigans of those down below when Sakumo finds her. He doesn't bother to interrupt her sunbathing and instead plops down beside her to enjoy the show. They watch as three of the worlds most powerful and well-renowned shinobi, two of whom are considered to be the fastest of their generations and the last having stealth capabilities that put the best Anbu to shame while making some of the greatest sensors cry, run from an irate Tsunade wielding the Hokages hat like a weapon. 

Back and forth they go, up down and around in a massive village sized game of cat and mouse that continues for hours on end. Finally, Kaysarin turns to her companion to say, "I wonder if they all know their running from a hat," causing Sakumo to tip his head back and roar with laughter.

"I believe they're running from having to wear the damn thing," he replies once he collects himself, swiping at the tears that have formed in his eyes.

"But they have all already worn it at least once before," Kaysarin states, causing Sakumo to burst into laughter again.

"They're all running from having to wear it and the responsibility it entails," Sakumo returns over fading chuckles.

Kaysarin scoffs at that before saying derisively, "No, what they are all running from is mountains of paperwork, irritable elders, and being forced to work a desk job. I'm more curious as to why you and Jiraiya aren't out there running for your freedom too."

"Oh no," Sakumo assures, "she blames us just as much for still having the hat, just notes that she'll have an easier time of retirement if the others take it seeing as they come fully trained."

They continue to watch the merry chase as it becomes increasingly more eventful now that it includes the occasionally tossed bolder and sudden flashes of Hiraishin. "So when do you think they'll get tired and decide to stop?" Kaysarin asks.

Sakumo ponders his answer before saying, "Oh, they're all S-rank elite shinobi with their own legends. I wouldn't put it passed them to keep this up for the rest of the day and well into tomorrow," he speculates.

"Do you think Kakashi is aware that he has already been appointed as the sixth Hokage?" she inquires.

"I can do you one better," Sakumo tells her, "I have absolute faith that he is well aware of that fact and is currently suffering from an extream case of denial and trying to pin the work on the previous Hokages."

It's Kaysarin turn to turn her head to the sky and roar with laughter, and when she eventually manages to collect herself, she concludes, "then I guess I should be prepared to leave on a mission soon that somehow requires the presence of all of the god slayers and last at least a year," without removing her eyes from the partly cloudy sky.

Sakumo chuckles in response to her conclusion before saying, "that wouldn't surprise me, and I certainly wouldn't put it past him. So who do you think will end up managing the desk?" he asks.

"My bets on Minato," she answers without a second thought. "He spent the least time behind the desk, and I know for a fact that at least two of them will see it as some form of payback, while the third is of the firm belief that he is too old for the job and comes from the wrong generation to be taking the hat."

"Yes," Sakumo agrees as an owl swoops down from nowhere to land on Kaysarin's shoulder, "that does appear to be the most likely outcome," he finishes even as both of their attention shifts to the newly arrived bird.

"Huh," Kaysarin says while looking over the envelope, the owl delivers and eyeing the crest on the seal. "It's been a long time since I got a letter from her." She turns to her feathered companion and says, "you're quite the way from home. Do you have any idea what the letter might be about?" The owl's only response is to begin cleaning his feathers, and she shrugs before breaking the seal and removing the letter to read it. Her joking mood quickly leaves her as she reads further into the message and is replaced by concern. Her brows furrow as she finishes, and she can't help but run her eyes over the content of the letter again. Confirming that she read it right the first time, she folds the message up and inserts it back into the envelope while muttering under her breath, "well, that's not good."

She turns to her non-feathered companion and rises from her seat. "It appears I will be the one providing the long term mission that absolutely requires the presence of my team," she remarks as she stretches out the kinks that have developed in her spine. She jumps down and heads towards the arguing Hokages calling out, "Hokage-sama," causing all four to stop where there at and turn to face her as Sakumo follows hot on her heels. "I'm going to need you to settle your little squabble about who's forced to wear the hat later, I've had something considerably more important and unexpected come up." They all stare at her wordlessly as Sakumo joins her on the roof she stands on the owl following closely and insisting on making its' perch on her shoulder.

The four Hokages exchange a look before nodding in agreement and heading off to the Hokage's tower while Sakumo wordlessly peals off to gather the rest of the god slayers. When they arrive at the office, every Hokage contrives not to be the one standing behind the desk. Kaysarin instead faces a line of Hokages standing in front of their desk their order determined by their terms. She waits for Sakumo, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to join the party before motioning for the privacy seals to be raised. The Anbu guards present make a speedy exit as the seals rise. 

It's Naruto who caves first and asks, "so what's going on. What's so urgent and important that all of us are needed."

In explanation, Kaysarin pulls out the letter she just received and says, "this just arrived via owl." 

She moves to hand it off to one of the Hokage's, but when none of them try to take it, she passes it off to Sakumo, who opens it and tries to read it before stating, "I've got no clue what this says. I can honestly say I have never seen this language on anything like it." 

Their interest peaked the letter gets passed around the room before finally making its way into the hands of Tsunade who's brow furrows in recognition and Kakashi, who asks simply, "Is this English?"

Kaysarin smiles triumphantly at the tiny bit of evidence that her explanation might not be as much of a headache as she thought before answering, "yes. It is a letter from an old friend of mine who lives far past my clan's island and across oceans and continents. In a place where we would be considered a myth and the people who wield magic, which you are all capable of doing since you were able to develop chakra, live in hiding from the non-magical people. Their own version of civilians that they call muggles. These people call themselves witches and wizards, and only the magical community of Japan is aware of the existence of the elemental nations. Your entire continent and all of the island surrounding it are encased by powerful notice-me-not wards, which generally prevents anyone from coming here. The most notable exception is a castaway who turned up on the shores of fire country and spoke only English to the great confusion of the ninja's present. My clan noticed their arrival and secretly sent them home, but not before the Hokage had been made aware of the situation. I believe that was during Sarutobi's second term in office," she ponders aloud trailing off as her eyes become lost in thought.

Kakashi gives her a look that very clearly says, 'please continue,' and Kaysarin picks up where she left off. "So, what the letter from my friend says is that she requires my assistance in a matter of accidental time-travel," she continues before being interrupted by Sasuke sudden question.

"How does one time-travel accidentally," he asks.

"Old magic and the machinations of Lady Magic," she answers promptly, "but that's not really the important part. The important part is that my presence is required, and I will likely have to disguise myself as either a transfer student on an exchange student at the school she works at during the upcoming term."

"You do realize that hell will freeze over before we let you go this alone," Sakura remarks calmly. She's not at all phased by the idea that joining Kaysarin likely requires her to learn another language and attend a school to study something she knows nothing about.

"I am well aware, which is why I have called everyone here. The envelope contains a portkey that will take us to the nearest ministry, which just so happens to be the Japanese ministry. From there, I can register you officially with the ministry and put in for an international portkey to Britan. A week and I can have us all supplied and ready to go. Another week and I can have you all reading and writing in English along with speaking it through a combination of sealing work, overly complicated jutsus, and spells, which are what the wizarding world calls works of magic. I can also have you begin to access your magic during that time, but we will need to meet up with my friend by the end of those two weeks, so she can work out a way to get us enrolled as exchange students and Kakashi installed as a professor. She will be able to assist us in your magic crash course and provide all the details we will need for our mission. The only problem is that the matter is important, and we have a minimal window of time to prepare before the next school term is due to start. I would like to leave tonight if at all possible and within the next two hours so we might arrive before the ministry closes and in time to get everything we need to done," she finishes while chewing on her lip.

"I was starting to get bored," Sasuke replies, "and this should be a nice change of pace."

Kakashi nods before saying, "I think we can classify this as an S-class mission. If it's urgent, it's probably best if we head out now," he tells them before lowering the seals on the Hokages office as Minato whispers under his breath, 'he just doesn't want to remain in the danger zone any longer than necessary.' Tobirama nods his agreement with Minato's sentiment as the group makes their way from the Hokages office over the rooftops and into the Hatake compound.

"What should we pack?" Sakura asks as they each head off to their rooms. 

"A couple of changes of civilian clothes in a pack along with putting a set on. Seal all of your weapons and ninja attire into a scroll and take a second one for food and medical supplies. I know you won't like this. Still, we will need to arrive at the ministry unarmed, and your hitaiate will need to be in a pocket not on your head so that we can present them to a ministry official when we arrive without openly displaying them," Kaysarin throws the instructions over her shoulder even as she begins to pack.

Fifteen minutes later finds everyone gathered in the living room and going over the contents of each other's packs. Ten more minutes and the bags have been reassembled and are swung over each of their owners back. "So, where do we need to leave from?" Kakashi inquires.

"Anywhere should be fine," Kaysarin tells him.

"Then I'll just tell them I flashed you partway to your destination, and you can leave from here," Minato remarks.

"Don't get yourselves killed," Tsunade commands, causing a swell of vehement protest at the idea they would be reckless enough to get themselves killed, which are quelled as she goes down the line and places a good luck kiss on each of their foreheads.

"As uncomfortable as I am with having so much of my pack leave so sone after we finished fitting a war, I understand why you must go. Give anyone who tries to hurt you hell," Sakumo commands them.

Tobirama is the last to say his goodbyes as he says, "I'll hold the fort while you're gone, but I expect you to write on a regular basis, or I will be following you, and since you're going to be infiltrating a school, make use of your time there and learn something," he instructs.

With there, goodbyes said, Kysarin pulls out a feather from the envelope and instructs everyone to hold onto it tightly. The owl on her shoulder sinks its' claws further into her as she whisperers, "here comes the cavalry," in English. With the sickening twisting pull of portkeying, they vanish only to reappear seconds later in the reception room of the Japanese ministry, looking a little greener and only managing to keep their feet because of their experience as ninjas. A clerk begins to make his way to them, and Kaysarin can't help but whisper under her breath, "and so it begins."


	2. Definitely Better Off Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape quite liked being dead. Lady Magic had other plans.

Severus Snape was not happy. He had died and gone onto the afterlife to be at peace, finally. Severus resolved his conflict with James Potter, who apologized for being a git as well as a total toerag when they were in school and even thanked him for doing his best to look after Harry in a difficult time. Lily and he managed to rekindle their friendship, and he'd come to terms with Remus Lupin. Severus made a point of tracking down every person he ever hurt or killed during his time among the living and found forgiveness and absolution of his sins.

Yes, being dead was rather agreeable, he decided, and Snape was finally at peace. Or, at least he had been until Potter must have done something. Who else could be responsible for Severus waking up the day after the end of the boy's fourth year at Hogwarts? The whole situation of being alive and back in time stunk of Potter luck. So, no, Severus Snape was not happy. He spent the entire day irritated with Potter and co who were rather obviously at fault before Minerva knocked on his door just as he was planning to retire to bed in hopes that this whole thing had been a nightmare, and when he woke up he would be happily dead again.

The expression on Minerva's face when he opened the door, tired, anxious, and guilty, told him in no uncertain terms that this was not a dream, unfortunately shattering his feeble self created illusion that it might be so. He sighed to himself before stepping aside, waving her into his office, and closing the door behind her as they make their way towards his sitting area. "If you are here to tell me that you just experienced accidental time-travel, I want it known that I unequivocally blame Potter for this," he tells her as she takes one of the available armchairs in his office. The expression on her face is priceless, and it almost made this whole absurd ordeal worth it.

Minerva was looking at him like she had never seen him before in her life. Her eyes filled with a potent mixture of sadness, joy, and regret that he didn't quite understand, and he was afraid that any second now, she might start to cry. Then, to his never-ending horror, she jumped out of the chair she had taken, lept towards him, and hugged him, causing his body to go ridged before relaxing into her grasp. She hugged him like he was some overgrown teddy bear and refused to let go. He suppresses a grown and tries, quite unsuccessfully, to pry himself free from her grasp as she begins to cry.

'Lord, what did I ever do to deserve this,' he internally laments as he ceases his useless struggling, sighs into the embrace, and raises his arms to wrap around her in a comforting gesture. Yes, Snape decides, things had been better when he was dead. No lies nor deception, no weeping women, no bear hugs out of the blue, and no crushing expectations or duties, just peaceful rest. However, despite his irritation with his current predicament, he chooses to believe that they are here for a reason and that together they will make the best of the situation, whatever that may be. That is if the sobbing woman that he used to respect, currently taking up residency in his arms, would dain to release him. 'Bloody Gryffindors and their bloody sentimentality,' he grumbles inwardly. Out loud, he tells her, "Minerva, I'm going to need you to let me go soon."

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you when you were the headmaster Severus," she blubbers, actually blubbers into his chest. "I couldn't risk blowing your cover, and I wasn't sure if you would still need it during the coming battle when I helped drive you out of the castle."

Snape freezes at her words, body going stiff again as he asks almost incredulously, "you knew?"

"Of course I knew Severus," she admonishes, finally pulling back from their teary embrace slightly to level him with a stern look while tapping his chest with a single disapproving finger. "You are an outstanding actor, but I'm not stupid, and _Albus_," she spat the name like it was something disgusting, "told me many times he trusted you with his life. I would have had to be blind not to notice his cursed hand the year he died, and figured he asked you to off him to cement your place in Voldemort's ranks, so you could take over as headmaster when the snake brought down the ministry. I couldn't risk blowing your cover with such shallow justification."

He relaxes slightly at her words before saying, "it's not your fault. We were all forced to act a certain way during that term. Even if I had known that you knew the truth, neither of us could have played our parts any differently than we did," he assures her. Severus pulls her into another embrace, much shorter this time, before letting go and moving to take one of the armchairs in the room.

"So," he conversationally says as McGonagall makes her way to sit across from him pausing just long enough for her to collect herself, "what has Potter gotten us into now?" he asks, and she laughs, bright and amused like the weight of the world was just lifted from her shoulders.

"Where to begin," she ponders aloud while settling into the armchair across from his a smile playing on thin lips. "Oh, probably best we start at the end of the war," she declares, and they're off to the races.

The losses from the final battle and the second war had been atrocious, worse than he expected. However, during the entire part of her listing of the casualties incurred during that year from hell, he said nothing only leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and steeple his fingers in concentration. He knew most of the important ones seeing as he had met them in the afterlife, but the sheer figures she was talking about were disastrous. From listening to those alone, he doubted wizarding Britains' ability to recover from the war. The muggle-borns who did not leave the country were mostly dead, save for a select few like Granger, and those who left had no plans of returning. The war decimated the pureblood and half-blood population, and many who escaped before the start settled into new lives and weren't coming back either. Judging by the numbers, the surviving portion of the population, especially those of childbearing age, would not be sufficient for magical Britan to recover on its own, and if no drastic measures where taken, the magical population of Britan would eventually die out. He was beginning to see why they might be here, though he now feared this might be more than a work of Potter luck and, instead, be an act of Lady Magic which told him they were going to be in the thick of it, oh joy.

Then, Minerva got to the truly devastating part, the one that shocked him more than the memorial the students had built him for doing his level best to protect them the one year he was headmaster. It was all Albus Dumbledore's fault, and Severus Snape was no longer just unhappy. He was downright pissed, filled with loathing and betrayal towards a man who had taken the position of a pseudo father figure in the messed up story of his life. It took all of his self-control not to storm into the manipulative headmaster's office and kill the man again, and Snape found he no longer held any remorse for taking the headmaster's life the first time around. He was, however, surprised by how they had eventually discovered the betrail and to curb his disbelief forcibly asked, "could you please repeat that?" when Minerva originally started on that part of the tale to overcome his doubt that their luck was that absurd. Leave it to Granger to find a way to surprise him even now.

"Of course Severus," the again head of the house of Gryffindor and once headmistress of Hogwarts assured. "So, like I was saying, it all began when Hermione went to Gringotts to get an inheritance test."

***flashback***

_Minerva read the note from her favorite student again and frowned._

_'Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I require your assistance with some issues regarding inheritances at Gringotts for myself, Harry, and Ron. If you don't mind lending a hand, please be at Gringotts as soon as possible. You may find that you wish to get yourself tested as well while you're here, and if/when you arrive, you can think of who might be our fourth we will need you to message them._

_Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger._

_Minerva frowned again but looked at the clock and noted she was free for the next few hours. She sent a Patronus to Flitwick and told him where she was going and asked him to cover for her. If Hermione thought it was urgent, she should get going straight away. Minerva grabbed some floo powder from a jar on the mantel and flooed straight to Gringotts. She is met by a solemn-faced goblin who silently leads her to a private room in the back halls of the bank where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ragnok, are all waiting for her._

_ "It's probably best if we begin with an inheritance test to see if my theory is correct," Hermione tells the headmistress when she enters the room. Minerva raises a brow at that but says nothing. Instead, she nods her consent to the test to Ragnok, who signals for the needed materials from the goblin that lead Minerva to the office._

_"Three drops on this parchment, please," Ragnok says while handing a knife to McGonagall, "then press the bloodied finger onto the bottom right corner of the parchment. It should take less than an hour, but the speed is entirely dependent on how much Lady Magic likes you."_

_ Wordlessly, she reaches for the knife, pricks her right pointer finger, lets three drops fall onto the parchment, then presses the tip of her finger to the corner of the paper. She finishes with a wandless and wordless 'Sana.' She gets a raised eyebrow from all members of the three dubbed the golden trio, and she can't help the amusement in her voice when she asks, "did you think that my work at the DMLE never taught me such things, or that perhaps I survived two wars without bothering to learn any healing spells." She watches the eyebrows of the all three rise towards their hairline while the Ragnok looks unsurprised. "Just because I don't offten bother using wordless and/or wandless spells in front of others does not mean I can't," she informs the baffled trio, "you should keep that in mind."_

_ To Minerva's great surprise, the magical inheritance test finished then, and she could honestly say that was the shortest time it had ever taken for her. "Just as fast as the others," Ragnok comments as he hands over the parchment, and she reads:_

**MINERVA ISOBEL MCGONAGALL (4 October 1935 - )**

**Mother - Isobel McGonagall nee Ross (9 September 1916 - 23 January 1973)**

**Father - Robert McGonagall (14 May 1914 - 12 December 1977)**

**Husband (Married 2 July 1982) - Elphinstone Urquart (16 February 1929 - 6 March 1985)**

**TITLES -**

**Guardian of the Founder's Heirs (Gifted - Lady Magic)(blocked)**

**ANIMAGUS -**

**Tabby Cat, Sphinx(Gifted - Lady Magic)(blocked)**

**BINDINGS -**

**Magical Core binding (-50%)  
** **Title Inheritance (-100%)  
** **Animagus (-50%)**

**CHARMS -**

**Compulsion Charms - Gryffindor (For), Slytherin (Against), Severus Snape (Against), Loyalty (Dumbledore - For) (Hogwarts – For)(Order of the Pheonix - For)**

**Memory Charms - Abused Students Family life (Forget), Dangers Permitted Entrance to Hogwarts (Forget), Harry's Happy Homelife (implant)**

**CURSES -**

**Nil**

**MAGICAL INTERFERENCE SIGNATURES -**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (all)**

_ Minerva was infuriated. If she was reading this right, Lady Magic granted her guardianship of what could only be the heirs of the founders of Hogwarts. Lady Magic made her a mother, and Albus kept it from her, and he had the nerve to partially bind her core, put compulsions on her, and modify her memory. If the man were still breathing, she would skin him alive. Minerva's magic coiled around her in cold fury, and it took every ounce of control she had to stop herself from using accidental magic. There was a loud crack, and the force of her magic doubled, causing her to take a deep breath._

_"I believe that was the binding on her magical core," Ragnok remarked._

_ Harry is suddenly kneeling in front of her, and her raging magic avoids him, instead, forming a protective layer around him as well as Ron and Hermione as they joined him. "I'm going to need you to calm down," he hesitates slightly before grabbing her hand and pleading, "mom."_

_ At the word 'mom,' Minerva takes in a sharp breath, and her magic dissipates. "What do you mean mom," she asks him shakily, disbelief evident in her voice._

_ "He means that Ron, Harry, and I are three of the founders' heirs, and Lady magic has declared you our guardian and hence our mother by the declaration of Lady Magic," Hermione tells her with a small smile. "So, if you wouldn't mind, we would like to call you mom."_

_ "So, mom, do you have any idea who might be the heir to Hufflepuff?" Ron asks._

_ She swallows her shock, marshals her forces, and gives the three of them a tight nod before turning to Ragnok; she says, "you might wish to contact Neville Longbottom." Ragnok nods and sends a goblin to summon him to the bank._

_ "These are our tests," Hermione tells McGonagall handing her three more sheets of parchment, which she reads quickly._

**HARRINGTON JAMES POTTER (31 July 1980 - )**

**Mother - Lillian Potter nee Evans (30 Jan 1960 – 31 Oct 1981)**

**Father - James Fleamont Potter (27 Mar 1960 – 31 Oct 1981)**

**Father (Blood Adopted – 4 November 1980) – Sirius Orion Black (3 November 1959 – 6 June 1996)**

**TITLES -**

**Lord Potter (Birth – father)**

**Lord Black (Blood Adoption – Father)(blocked)**

**Lord Peverell (Birth – father)(blocked)**

**Heir Slytherin (Conquest – T M Riddle)(Gifted - Lady Magic - Ambition, Cunning, Leadership)(blocked)**

**ANIMAGUS -**

**Black Mamba (blocked), Thestral (Gifted - Lady Magic)(blocked)**

**BINDINGS -**

**Magical Core binding (-75%)  
** **Title Inheritance (-75%)  
** **Animagus (-100%)**

**CHARMS -**

**Compulsion Charms – Gryffindor (For), Slytherin (Against), Severus Snape (Against), Loyalty (Dumbledore - For) (Hogwarts - For), Friendship (Ronald Weasley - For) (Hermione Granger - For) (Draco Malfoy - Against), Potions (-80%), Charms (-50%), Transfiguration (-50%), DADA (-25%), Academia (-25%), Logic (-25%), cunning (-25%), Impatience (+25%), Insecurity (+25%), Impulsiveness (+25%)**

**CURSES -**

**Nil**

**MAGICAL INTERFERENCE SIGNATURES -**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (all)**

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER (19 September 1979 - )**

**Mother - Olivia Granger (26 September 1956 - )**

**Father - Davis Granger (9 April 1956 - )**

**TITLES -**

**Lady Dagworth-Granger (Birth - father)(blocked)**

**Heir Ravenclaw (Gifted - Lady Magic - Cleverness, Intelligence, Wisdom)(blocked)**

**ANIMAGUS -**

**Eagle (blocked), Phoenix (Gifted - Lady Magic)(blocked)**

**BINDINGS -**

**Magical Core binding (-75%)  
** **Title Inheritance (-100%)  
** **Animagus (-100%)**

**CHARMS -**

**Compulsion Charms – Gryffindor (For), Slytherin (Against), Severus Snape (Against), Loyalty (Dumbledore - For) (Hogwarts - For), Friendship (Ronald Weasley - For) (Harry Potter - For) (Draco Malfoy - Against), Potions (-25%), Charms (-25%), Transfiguration (-25%), DADA (-50%), Academia (-50%), Logic (-50%), Wisdom(-25%), Insecurity (+50%)**

**CURSES -**

**Nil**

**MAGICAL INTERFERENCE SIGNATURES -**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (all)**

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY (1 March 1980 - )**

**Mother - Molly Weasley nee Prewett (6 February 1950 - )**

**Father - Arthur Weasley (30 October 1949 - )**

**TITLES -**

**Heir Gryffindor (Gifted - Lady Magic - Bravery, Chivalry, Daring)(blocked)**

**ANIMAGUS -**

**Lion(blocked), Griffin (Gifted - Lady Magic)(blocked)**

**BINDINGS -**

**Magical Core binding (-75%)  
** **Title Inheritance (-100%)  
** **Animagus (-100%)**

**CHARMS -**

**Compulsion Charms – Gryffindor (For), Slytherin (Against), Severus Snape (Against), Loyalty (Dumbledore - For) (Hogwarts - For), Friendship (Hermione Granger - For) (Harry Potter - For) (Draco Malfoy - Against), Potions (-75%), Charms (-50%), Transfiguration (-50%), DADA (-50%), Academia (-50%), Logic (-50%), Chivalry(-50%), Impatience (+50%), Insecurity (+50%), Impulsiveness (+50%)**

**CURSES -**

**Nil**

**MAGICAL INTERFERENCE SIGNATURES -**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (all)**

_Minerva was furious all over again and losing control of her magic after reading their test. "Is there a way to remove the bindings and compulsions?" she tightly asks once she has gotten her magic back under control._

_ "Yes, and we are already having the room set up. I wanted to locate the magical guardian that Ragnok said we should have and Hufflepuff's heir before we began," Hermione answers as Neville is escorted into the room by a goblin._

_ "Headmistress," Neville asks nervously._

_ "Do come in Mr.Longbottom," Minerva says warmly, "we were just running some tests, and they brought a few things to our attention," she tells him. "We would like you to take an inheritance test if you don't mind," McGonagall informs him._

_ "Okay," Neville says, confusion evident in his voice. He follows Ragnok's instructions, and just like with Minerva's, it's finished in less than five minutes. His jaw drops as he reads._

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM (30 July 1980 - )**

**Mother - Alice Longbottom (13 November 1957 - )**

**Father - Frank Longbottom (1 September 1957 - )**

**TITLES -**

**Heir Longbottom (Birth - father)**

**Heir Hufflepuff (Gifted - Lady Magic - Dedication, Hard Work, Loyalty)(blocked)**

**ANIMAGUS -**

**Badger(blocked), Hippogriff (Gifted - Lady Magic)(blocked)**

**BINDINGS -**

**Magical Core binding (-75%)  
** **Title Inheritance (-50%)**  
**Animagus (-100%)**

**CHARMS -**

**Compulsion Charms – Gryffindor (For), Slytherin (Against), Severus Snape (Against), Loyalty (Dumbledore - For) (Hogwarts - For), Potions (-80%), Charms (-60%), Transfiguration (-75%), DADA (-50%), Academia (-75%), Logic (-50%), Courage (-50%), Insecurity (+75%)**

**CURSES -**

**Nil**

**MAGICAL INTERFERENCE SIGNATURES -**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Bindings (all), Charms (all)**

_ "That settles it," Harry announces with a fierce expression on his face, "I officially hate Dumbeldore."_

_ "But we can't do anything to him," Ron miserably informs him, "He's dead mate."_

_ "I am sure we can find something in one of the newly found vaults we've inherited that can help us," Hermione theorizes, with a vindictive smile pulling at the corner of her lips._

_ "Yes," Minerva comments mildly, but there is a vicious look hiding in the depths of her eyes as she finishes, "but before that, let's get these bindings and compulsions off." Ragnok waves for them to follow him as he exits the room to lead them to the space being set up for the ritual cleansing._

_ After looking at everyone's test results, while making their winding way through Gringotts, Neville says, "I get that Headmistress McGonagall is one of our Magical Guardians. And, I also get that all of us are the founders' Heirs. But there is one thing I don't get, who is our second magical guardian? Shouldn't there be two?" Neville asks._

_ "You're right," Hermione says, surprise coloring her features, "how could I have been so oblivious."_

_ "Possibly because there is a partial block on your intelligence and wisdom," Harry mutters mutinously and mostly to himself, but everyone hears him regardless._

_ "So, we're missing our male guardian," Hermione says, ignoring Harry's comment in favor of sticking to relevant information. "They would have had to be someone who knows us, looked after us when we were young, protected us from danger, and saw us as being their children," She muses. "But, I can't figure out who would match that description," Hermione mutters, head tilted down in thought as they head towards the ritual room._

_ There is silence for a long moment as everybody thinks about who could be their second magical guardian. They're just reaching the room when Ron pipes up, somewhat hesitantly, "you don't think it could be Snape, do you?" When he catches the looks he is receiving at the suggestion; he scrambles to support his theory stating, "I mean otherwise, why would Dumbledore have a compulsion on us to make us hate him."_

_ "You might be right, Ron," Harry says as he makes his way through the door a finger on his lips and lost somewhere deep in thought._

***end***

"So let me get this straight," Snape says while leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley are the founders' Heirs. You are one of their guardians, and Dumbledore wronged all of you by putting on illegal bindings and compulsions, so you did what to get back at him?" he asks somewhat exasperated and feeling a headache coming on.

"We scoured the vaults they inherited to look for a solution to our problem and for some way to get retribution for what Dumbledore did to us," she tells him calmly. "We found a great number of interesting books on dulling and how to fight with a sword in Gryffindors vaults. There are numerous books on Herballogy in Huffflepuffs. Several books on dark magic and how to counteract it, including one on how to extract a soul from a container without harming it, in Slytherin's Vault. But the real prize was in Ravenclaw's vault where we found many spellbooks, one of which included a ritual asking Lady Magic for guidance," McGonagall details.

"So, you all performed this ritual, and the next thing you know, you're waking up after the end of their fourth year," Snape says, rubbing at his temples with both hands as if to ward off an impending headache. "Of course it couldn't have been something simple with Potter involved," he complains, "and I'm assuming since I have somehow been revived from the dead and brought here, that I am their other magical guardian."

"That is the assumption I am making," Minerva confirms, "but we will have to go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test to be sure. I know you were always looking out and protecting them from the shadows, but was Hermoine right? Do you think of them as your kids?" she asks.

He takes his head out of his hands to look at the woman across from him before sighing and admitting, "In a way, yes. Sometimes that girl is too smart for her own good. But considering how close they are to my age when it comes to wizarding standards, it might be better to say that I viewed myself as their guardian," he says a little wryly. "Lily was like my sister even after we fought, so when she died, I automatically thought of Harry as mine, but Albus wouldn't let me take care of him. He kept insisting that he needed to stay with his relatives, and no matter how offten I yelled at him after Harry came to Hogwarts, he would not change his decision. He thinks of Granger and Weasley as siblings, so by default, they are also mine. And Neville, well, Neville was like my knight during the last year of the war. He helped to protect the students I couldn't look after, and he hardly had anyone looking out for him, so halfway through the year, I started thinking of him as being mine as well." Severus leans back in his chair before staring down Minerva with a calculating look, "so what now? We can't very well go about contacting them without raising Albus' suspicions, but doing nothing would also be unwise."

"I have already contacted a friend who is an expert on time-travel, and before I came here, I had just received her response. I got as far as finding an ally you can unequivocally trust before I decided to fold it up and come here," she tells him.

"So, you didn't think to find any of the other professors, but came straight here without even finishing the letter," Snape says as his eyebrows rise in surprise with disbelief tinging his voice, "why?"

"None of the other professors saw through your ruse, and Albus too easily manipulates them," she tells him. "Of course I came here, if there is one thing that old meddler got right, it's that you're the type of person that your enemies should fear, but allies should unequivocally trust for you are unbelievably brave and never break a promise."

"Your faith in my better nature humbles me, Minerva," Snape replies sarcastically with a rare amused smile playing on his lips, "but I do think its time you finish reading that letter from your friend. Just summarize it for me when you finish," he tells her before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, the amused smile still on his face. 'This is going to be a pain,' he thinks to himself in mild irritation. 'But, if I'm right about my guardianship over those four, it should at least be entertaining, even if I would have been much happier remaining dead.'

Minerva looks at the laid back Severus and blinks a few times like she's trying to clear her eyes. Deciding that what's in front of her is not an illusion, she shakes her head with a rueful smile playing on her lips and pulls out the note from Kaysarin to begin reading. It doesn't take her long before she decides it might be best to narrate the relevant parts out loud as she goes.

"She tells me that she is expecting to arrive at the ministry in two weeks via an international portkey from Japan and that she won't be alone," Minerva detail.

"Do tell," Severus responds while raising an eyebrow and opening a single eye leaving it half-lidded as he scrutinizes her features.

She looks up to make eye contact with him before continuing, "It would appear that my friend is coming off an assignment in which she was forced to work as a team. They refused to let her go alone. It's not often that I find her putting up with such nonsense," she states imperiously. "Either way, do to her rush to get here and the fact that she has just finished a resent assignment, she warns that she will arrive without time to alter her current disguise."

"What does that mean," Snape asks, opening his other eye to get a better look at McGonagall's face but not losing his relaxed demeanor.

"Frequently, her work forces her to go undercover, and she has family magic that can affect her age, so in this case, it means she will show up looking like a fifteen-year-old girl," she answers him. Severus hmms in agreement and closes his eyes, looking satisfied. She takes that as her cue to continue and forges on, "The team she will be arriving with are natives from a well-hidden part of the Japanese magical community and extraordinarily well trained in defense. Their team leader is twenty-nine and also the teacher of the other three members, who are all fifteen-years-old. There is one girl, who doubles as their trained medic, and two boys, one of whom specializes in the community's unique warding techniques while the other leans more towards offense," Minerva details.

"Does this friend perhaps have a plan to get them into Hogwarts without raising suspicions, or will we be required to come up with something?" Severus draws from his laid back position, looking like he is already running possibilities for securing their backups way into Hogwarts without tipping others off.

"She has been posing as her kid, so she advises that I might suggest to Albus that we could do with a set of international exchange students. Then inform him that I just so happen to have a friend in America who's daughter has been studying in Japan with a group of advanced students directly under a teacher who specializes in the more practical areas of defense than just the dark arts. Add that her daughter and these other students are looking for further opportunities to study abroad," she states before taking a breath and continuing. "I then inform him that I suggested her daughter and the students she's working with might come here as long as we can get everyone's approval. With the added incentive that perhaps their teacher can give a specialized class as a visiting professor," McGonagall finishes rattling off. "Overall, it doesn't seem like a horrible plan, and I could undoubtedly convince Albus to go along with it.

"And if you say you came here tonight to consult me on the matter," Severus begins sitting up attentively, "It should cover this odd meeting. Plus, should you go to all of the other Heads of House first sometime tonight and we openly support the idea, he is more likely to agree to it. And, if we can just so happen to get him to let us work together on the project, which Albus will assume detrimental to our relationship, it will disguise any further time we spend together," Snape adds conspiratorially. "Anything else of import?" he asks.

"Just that my friend would like me to meet her at the ministry when she arrives at noon in two weeks. That, and she advises we retain our S.O.P. for the current time until she comes, and that to safely alter anything, we must do so incrementally so that there isn't a sudden change to give us away," McGonagall finishes.

"Obviously, we shouldn't make sudden changes," Snape retorts with sarcasm coloring his voice, "but what does she mean by S.O.P.?" he asks curiously.

"It's a muggle acronym often used by their military," Minerva answers him. "It stands for standing operating procedure. She is asking us not to give ourselves away by changing our routine in any obvious way." At the raised eyebrow she receives, she continues, "My friend's family is a little odd in that they do not disown their squibs and do their best never to lose track of any member of their bloodline. Many of their squibs have extensive training in muggle self-defense and go into careers with the military of the United States of America," she reveals.

"That is rather odd," he states, while one long finger absently traces his lips as he thinks. "Why would they do that?"

"Their bloodline tends to be powerful, and they have faced discrimination from other wizards and society as a whole for many centuries," She confides. "They are an ancient and respected house nowadays, able to trace back their line more than a thousand years, but I guess they needed everyone they had when they first formed. They also probably didn't want to risk someone developing magic again later down the line without having a person with the knowledge to help in contact with them."

"In a way," Severus muses as he leans back in his chair again, "that is rather cunning of them. Since their house is well known to the muggle and wizarding government as being old and influential, they most likely have a lot of power. How very Slytherin."

"Well, that would make sense," Minerva confirms with a mischevious smile playing on her lips, "seeing as the friend I have been telling you about is every inch a Slytherin if I ever saw one."

Snape sits abruptly back up and focuses on her with unwavering eyes. After a minute of scrutiny, he asks, "you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Of course not," she retorts defensively, "and the fact that she is a Slytherin has never stopped her from being one of the bravest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Cunning as all hell, smart as a whip, and loyal to the ones she cares about to a fault, but courageous none the less. She has a self-sacrificing streak about a mile wide and more heroics than some of the most famous Gryffindors to her name, though she is loath to admit them. Yet, somehow, she always manages to keep twelve steps ahead of everyone and leave at least two of her trump cards hidden. When push comes to shove, there are few people I would trust more to have my back," she tells him with pride infusing her tone.

"Yet, I do not recall you mentioning asking her for help during the war effort," Snape states rather pointedly while steepling his fingers.

"Her family has rather complex rules relating to interference in outside matters. It's leftover from rules made to help them survive in the early years of their house, but they are no less important to them. There are few cases she can offer her help and stipulations we must meet for her to answer our plea for help," Minerva informs him with her lips pursed into a thin line, mirroring her inner frustration. "If I had known I was Harry's guardian during the war, I would have had every right to ask her to interfere, but seeing as I didn't and knew her family laws would preclude her from helping I didn't ask. I know better now," she says fiercely yet somewhat bitterly, "and time-travel is an automatic qualifier, so I waisted no time in reaching out for her assistance."

"Interesting," Snape breathes over his fingers, "and you are telling me she is going to be one of my snakes. That should be enough for me to justify supporting you. Now go talk to Filius and Pomona," he commands her while rising from his seat to escort her to the door, "you can even tell them I agreed to the proposition to help your case. Once you have that done, we can arrange to meet with him tomorrow to make the suggestion."

"Whatever you say, Severus," the Gryffindor Head of House remarks as she makes her exit.

He can't help but lean his head briefly against the door after he closes it, wondering how he always manages to end up tangled in the messes those Gryffindor dunderheads make. At least Minerva's friend is a Slytherin so that he won't be alone in his headache. He smiles to himself as he heads towards his bed champer, it's nice not to be the only Slytherin be dragged into absurd situations by Gryffindors they happen to know. For the moment, he still feels that death is preferable to rudely waking back up to the shite show he called life, but at least, this time, there should be another Slytherin he might be able to confide in as they make fun of their Gryffindor friends over drinks.


	3. Bureaucracy has always been a B****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven's introduction to the wizarding world.

"Did you successfully send off your owl, Tataki-sama?" the Japanese ministry employee in charge of the relationship between the magical world and the elemental nations asks.

Kaysarin stares wistfully out the window after the owl carrying the message she just wrote to her friend, wishing she too could joint its flight away from the misery that is bureaucracy, "I did," Kaysarin replies. "So now we can get down to business," she says while prying her eyes off of the horizon and turning to move from the window to sit down in the seat in front of the desk while the other four ninjas move, so they stand in formation flanking her. Sakura is to her immediate left with Kakashi just beyond her, and Naruto is to her right with Sasuke past him. None of them are willing to drop their guards, but they wait patiently, leaving to Kaysarin take the lead while eyeing the ministry employee with distrust.

"Name, rank, and village association please," the employ ask, "and please present your headbands for verification of authenticity."

"Pardon my disrupting of your normal system of operation, but it is important that I inform you that I am a member of the House of Dragons, and these individuals are under the protection of myself and my house," Kaysarin states formally.

The ministry official goes stark white in recognition of her house name and of the level she must be within it to give protection to more than one person, and his quill falls from his numb fingers. "I do not believe I am qualified to handle your case," he finally chokes-out past the trepidation clogging his throat.

"Nevertheless, you can and will handle our case on behalf of Lady Magic," She informs him. "My house was called on to give service to her and individuals of her choosing regarding crimes against her. It is, therefore, imperative that my presence here goes unnoticed," Kaysarin finishes tightly and is surrounded briefly by a faint golden glow as Lady Magic confirms her claim.

"Oh sweet Kami," the unfortunate ministry official whispers as his eyes go wide, and he begins to take on an almost sickly pallor.

"I quite agree," she replies tartly, her slowly boiling irritation showing in the slight twitch of her left brow, "I only informed you of this matter to expedite our departure. We will need an international portkey to London for two weeks arriving at high noon, their time. For the official documentation, we will now introduce ourselves." Pulling her hitaiate from its hidden pocket in her jacket, she signals the others to wait their turn and follow her lead with regards to the official statement of their identities. As she lays it on the desk, she formally declares, "I Tatakai Kaysarin, of the House of Dragons, do hereby declare that I am a jounin of Konohagakure and considered by my government and magic to be of legal age."

At a discreet signal from Kaysarin, Sakura moves forward and lays her hitaiate on the table before introducing herself. "I Haruno Sakura, as a protectee of the House of Dragons, do hereby declare that I am a jounin of Konohagakure and considered by my government and magic to be of legal age," she submits using Kaysarins formal wording.

Sweat is beginning to form on the ministry official's brow even as Naruto continues the introductions without prompting while presenting his hitaiate. "I Uzumaki Naruto, as a protectee of the House of Dragons, do hereby declare that I am a jounin of Konohagakure and considered by my government and magic to be of legal age."

Sasuke gives a sharp signal for Kakashi to wait to introduce himself last before providing his introduction first. "I Uchiha Sasuke, as a protectee of the House of Dragons, do hereby declare that I am a jounin of Konohagakure and considered by my government and magic to be of legal age," he asserts as he lays down his hitaiate on the desk.

Lastly, Kakahi adds his hitaiate to the now formed row before declaring, "I Hatake Kakashi, as a protectee of the House of Dragons, do hereby declare that I am a jounin and Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, am considered by my government and magic to be of legal age and am an acknowledged guardian of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Tatakai Kaysarin."

The ministry official looks rather polack even as he performs the necessary spells to authenticate the hitaiate and their claims. He gulps to deal with the lemon he abears to have recently swallowed when it's all verified before asking, in a shaking voice, "and what may I do for you today, Hokage-sama."

"We have an S-rank mission and will require the earlier request portkey along with any documentation Kaysarin deems necessary," Kakashi replies in a lazy draw that's contradicted by the intimidating presence he is giving off and the staredown he is having with the official.

"And what would those documents be Tatakai-sama," the official inquiries returning his attention to the no less quelling gaze of Kaysarin who is leaning back comfortably in the chair across from him.

"Legal evidence of their place in the Japanese wizarding society with enough certified education to take OWLs this coming year for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, along with a defense mastery for Kakashi. It need not be mastery in defense against the dark arts, just a practical defense mastery," Kaysarin lists as if the answer should be obvious. "All the standard documentation," she adds in a patronizing tone to the official who is virtually shaking in his boots.

The ministry official looks like he might be sick, but carries on regardless, asking, "and will you need any documentation, Tatakai-sama?"

"No, I have all of my documentation right here, though Kakashi will need guardianship documents for myself along with the rest of the team," Kaysarin answers in a sickly polite tone as her eyebrow twitches again in impatience.

"Then, if you can fill out these forms, I will have everything you need along with registering that international portkey for you before the day is out." The Ministry official requests while handing over the necessary forms and scampering from the room like all the hounds of hell are at his heals to arrange the international portkey.

Once the Ministry official has made his swift retreat from the office, Naruto and Sakura break down into peals of laughter. At the same time, Sasuke smirks, and Kakashi struggles to hold onto his mask of indifference. A smile pulls at the corners of Kaysarin's lips even as Naruto manages to gasp out passed his laughter, "he looked like the medics that have to face Tsunade after screwing up on her watch," as Sakura nods her agreement to the statement.

"So, what is this House of Dragons, and how are we under its protection?" Kakashi asks Kaysarin with wry amusement at the comparison vailing his demand for answers from the younger members of their team.

"You know my family as the Wasureta Clan," Kaysarin states simply, "they know us as the House of Dragons. There is little difference besides the fact that we never moved to disappear from their world, after all, 'a rose by any other name smells as sweet.'" She continues with a slight smile at the confusion the Shakespeare quote brings forth before continuing. "They consider us reclusive, but we are arguably one of the oldest and most well-known families, which makes us powerful and influential in their world," she explains further. "Being under our protection is just a fancy way of saying that messing with you is the same as messing with us, which makes you hard to touch. As to how you have our protection," she says somewhat sheepishly while scratching nervously at her cheek, "well, I have every right to give it to anyone I see fit seeing as I am the current protector of the House of Dragons."

They stare at Kaysarin for a moment before obviously coming to a silent agreement to let the matter go for now. "So, we just need to fill out these forms?" Kakashi draws out to move the conversation in a safer direction.

"Yup," she replies happily at the distraction and the fact that for the moment, they have chosen to step back from the touchy subject. "Then, we need to retrieve my wand and get you all wands before making a trip for some books and further supplies, though we can save everything but the wands for tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Sakura grumbles while dropping down into an empty chair to fill out her paperwork before assisting Naruto with his when she finishes.

Twenty minutes later, a sweating ministry official bustles back into the office with the paperwork for a priority international portkey for two weeks from today to arrive in the London ministry reception area at high noon. "I have been authorized to offer you the ability to request Lady Magic fill out and complete the appropriate paperwork for all of you. It will go much faster that way, and Lady Magic can then add anything she might wish to your documents."

"And you are offering this to us, why?" Kakashi asks suspiciously with a dangerous look in his eyes, causing the ministry official to squeak in muted terror.

"Because the nature of your case makes it impossible for me to send you to the higher-ups, and I don't have the necessary authority to file some of the paperwork you will need," the ministry official concedes while sweating bullets. "This way, you won't have to tell anyone, and Lady Magic can gift you with any document she deems necessary, which may include things you did not think to request," he finishes somewhat desperately, hoping they will take his advice.

The members of Team seven look ready to question him further, but Kaysarin raises her hand and brings them all up short. She narrows her eyes assessingly at the man before saying, "that is a wonderful idea. This way, we will only need to fill out these entry forms, yes?"

The ministry employ fairly sags with relief even as he nods his head vigorously in conformation and goes to pull out the supplies necessary to request documents from Lady Magic. Asking Lady Magic for documentation is rarely done, so when he finds the machine it is covered in a fine layer of dust that he has to remove before it can be used.

While the ministry official is working on this, Kaysarin turns to the rest of the team and explains, "by asking Lady Magic to judge what documents we need, everything can be magically generated in a matter of minutes instead of hours with far less tedium. There is little risk to us, and it could reward us with unexpected gifts. It all depends on if you have her favor and judging by your team's luck and your association with me, it is likely you have the dubious pleasure of her partiality and interest in your well being."

"Well, isn't that just the story of our life," Sasuke grumbles half-heartedly but gives in to the request.

Once the ministry employe has everything set out, Sasuke follows Kaysarin's instructions and slices open his thumb letting three drops of blood fall where specified before reciting the ritual words. "I Uchiha Sasuke, protectee of the Houses of Dragons entreaty Lady Magic to provide proof of my identity so I may go about completing the task assigned to me." There is a flash of magic, and the weathered device roars to life quickly, spitting out documents certifying Sasuke as being a legal adult under the protection of the House of Dragons and confirming his schooling to just before his OWL year.

Naruto goes next following the same procedure as Sasuke. Letting three drops of blood fall, he states, "I Uzumaki Naruto, protectee of the Houses of Dragons entreaty Lady Magic to provide proof of my identity so I may go about completing the task assigned to me." Another flash and the second set of documents is being spat out by the old whirring machine certifying Naruto for the same things as Sasuke.

Sakura follows the same procedure, saying, "I Haruno Sakura, protectee of the Houses of Dragons entreaty Lady Magic to provide proof of my identity so I may go about completing the task assigned to me." When Sakura's documents come out, she has the added benefit of a healer's license in her pile. Kaysarin grumbles something about meddlesome immortal being, and the ministry employe starts losing his color again while looking like a soft wind might blow him over. However, no one else pays it any mind as Kakashi takes his turn.

"I Hatake Kakashi, protectee of the Houses of Dragons entreaty Lady Magic to provide proof of my identity so I may go about completing the task assigned to me," he states in a boarded draw after letting the requisite three drops fall. This time it takes a while longer before spitting out twice as many documents as it did for the other three. Besides the papers for his identity, he has guardianship papers for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kaysarin, a medi-wizard certificate, and mastery certificates for Arithmancy, Self Defence, Army Commander, Defence strategist, and Practicals of Defence.

"Wow, five masteries, and you are only twenty-nine," Kaysarin says with a whistle of appreciation distracting them from the ministry official who looks a hairsbreadth from passing out or perhaps throwing up. "That's impressive, and seeing as they are awarded by lady magic, that would make them international masteries. I guess that is what you get for being the youngest ever to graduate from the academy."

It is at that point that the ministry official finally passes out crumpling to the floor in a sad heap, causing Kaysarin to chuckle internally. "You did that on purpose," Sakura accuses even as she moves to treat her newfound patient.

"Maybe a little," Kaysarin confesses, "but it is best to overwhelm him to the point where he decides to forget the whole day happened." Sakura glares at her as Kakashi assists her in reviving the man. "I'll just go fill out the paperwork for the international portkey then," she says plaintively before slinking off to do just that.

Half an hour later, they have completed all of the necessary paperwork and are on there way out of the ministry to pick up Kaysarins wand and buy wands for everyone else. When they reached the apparition point, Kaysarin tells them all to hold on tightly and not breath while warning that the landing might be rough before spinning on her heels and apparating away with a loud crack.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappear in a bustling market place with a booming crack and miraculously manage to maintain their footing, though Naruto has gone green. "Come along," Kaysarin calls over her shoulder as she steps confidently into the crowd, "wands first."

After a five-minute walk, they arrive in front of a store whose sign reads only 'quality wands,' and they duck inside. A bell rings as the door closes, and they hear a shout of "just a moment" from a voice hidden somewhere beyond the shelves of rectangular boxes. A small woman comes bustling out from the concealing shelf and pauses a moment to take them in before moving to the counter and inquiring, "how might I assist you today."

"I am here to pick up a wand you have been holding for me, and these four need to be outfitted with new wands," Kaysarin details.

The woman's eyes narrow as she asks shrewdly, "and may I ask you to describe your wand so I may retrieve it from the back?"

Kaysarin smiles wickedly at the test before shaking her head wryly and answering, "I fear that is unnecessary seeing as my wand is rather particular in the fact that it refuses to allow anyone else to handle or move it."

The woman's gaze softens as she nods her silent approval. Instead of moving to get her wand from the back of the store where she placed it when she last was here, Kaysarin stretches out her hand and effortlessly summons it to her side, causing the woman at the counter to break out into an all-out grin. "It has been a long time Tatakai-sama, yet you look younger than when I last saw you," the woman remarks as she makes her way from behind the counter to asses the other four members of Kaysarins party.

"One never knows where life may take them," Kaysarin replies in amusement to which the woman snorts 'or Lady Magic,' though Kaysarin pays her no mind as she continues. "I am assuming you can outfit elemental islanders?"

The woman gives a derisive snort at that comment before answering, "and I'm assuming you still know how to use a sword," causing Kaysarin to laugh. "This might take a while," she comments as she fishes her measuring tape from her pocket. "We'll start with you silver head," she says while approaching Kakashi, who looks somewhat indignant at the description but allows her to measure away. After taking his measurements, she steps back and eyes Kakashi before asking, "you're a Hatake, right." At Kakashi's nod of confirmation, she continues by demanding, "main elemental affinity?"

"Lightning," Kakashi answers, "but I can use every element."

His parting comment earns him a snorted, "of course you can," as she makes her way into the back room. When she reemerges, she brings three boxes with her a sets them on the counter opening each. "If you will hold your hand, palm facing down over each of these and then pick up the one that calls to you most please," she requests.

Following her instructions, Kakashi reaches out his right hand and holds his palm over each wand. He closes his eyes, reaches out his sense, and tries to find the wand that calls to him most. When he feels it, he tries tugging on the almost invisible sting he can feel coming from it. When he opens his eyes, the wand from the box on the left has jumped into his hand and started sending off sparks of excitement while coating his arm in lightning as if he was holding the Chidori.

"Interesting," the woman remarks, "It appears that wand has been waiting for you. Twelve and a half-inch Ash with a core of demon wolf fang. This wand is very unlikely to betray you by letting another wield it and is exceptional when it comes to defense. I would not suggest granting anyone else the use of your wand." Kakashi nods at her words and eyes his wand with consideration as it calms down before storing it away.

The woman walks over to Sakura next and demands, "name," as she begins measuring her.

"Haruno Sakura," she answers promptly, to which the woman grunts in acknowledgment.

She disappears into the shelves after getting her measurements and drops a pile of boxes on the counter when she returns. "Try this one," the woman says while offering Sakura a wand. When Sakura fingers brush it, the walls start to tremble, and the woman yanks it away. "Nope, not that one." She digs through the pile of boxes before pulling out another wand for Sakura to try, which rejects her as violently as the first. Sakura makes it through ten more wands, none of which match her before the woman stands back and puts a finger to her lips in concentration. "I wonder," she says before disappearing into the back, bringing back a somewhat dusty box with her.

When she hands Sakura the wand, the room is immediately flooded with light as blue waves of magic clime there way up her arm. "You're probably as unique as that wand," the woman huffs at the reaction. "Ten and half-inch cherry with a phoenix feather core, a wand that combines a rare core and wood, both of whom tend to be selective in their users and unique in power. I would not be surprised if your wand chose to act on its own should you end up in danger." Sakura looks surprised at this but stores it away after a quick study just like her sensei did with his.

She moves onto Sasuke next, and after looking him up and down asks, "you an Uchiha kid." At Sasuke's nod, she continues her inquisition by inquiring, "main elemental affinities and level of your Sharingan."

"Fire and lightning," he answers while allowing his eyes to shift into their fully awakened form. She studies him for a little longer before disappearing amongst the shelves and returning with a single box. "If this wand doesn't work, you will likely need a custom wand," she informs him. Sasuke doesn't hesitate to free the wand from its box, causing flames and sparks of lightning to come up around his hand. "Thought so," the woman grunts, "eleven and a half-inch hornbeam with a thunderbird core, determined and powerful, unyielding in the face of adversity."

She moves over to Naruto as Sasuke stores his new wand away. He grins at her as the woman eyes his whisker marks. After a solid minute of staring at Naruto, she asks, "what is the second source of power inside you?"

Most of Team seven tenses up, but Kaysarin speaks before they move, "She won't tell, but if she is to find Naruto a wand, she needs to know." Naruto nods his confirmation at the same time she receives permission from Kakashi to tell the woman. Kaysarin pulls out her wand and casts several privacy wards causing the woman to raises an eyebrow, but she otherwise remains silent. "The Kyuubi Kitsune, but he won't pose a problem seeing as Naruto has befriended him."

The woman's eyes widen slightly in acknowledgment before she leaves to return with a lone box of fiery red. Silently Naruto takes the wand only to be surrounded by building wind as the wand excepts him. "Eleven-inch reed, with a kitsune whisker for a core, selective in its owner yet tricky and capable of adapting to some of the more creative spells. Will you need anything else," the woman asks as she turns to face Kaysarin.

"Five Auror grade wrist halsters with the standard blood protection, black dragonhide," Kaysarin details. The woman smirks in acknowledgment before moving to retrieve the requested halsters.

"That will be a hundred and fifty galleons even," the woman tells Kaysarin, who reaches into her pocket to pull out a pouch she recently unsealed from one of her scrolls to pay for the international portkey. She puts her hand in and begins to count out galleons until she reaches one fifty. "A pleasure doing business with you as always, Tatakai-sama," the woman says when the last galleon hits the counter.

"The pleasure of your outstanding service is all mine," Kaysarin says with a whimsical bow before they all head out with wands in brand new holsters. "Next will be books, we'll get a set in English and a set in Japanese then the tailors, and lastly, we'll get some potion supplies." The rest of the day continued like that. Kaysarin walking briskly into the crowd with her team in her wake before invading a store for Kaysarin to grab everything they need then heading to the counter and paying for the supplies only to dump them in a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. The tailor was by far the most traumatic experience in Kakashi's opinion. Still, it did get all of the resident ninjas a wardrobe suitable for wizarding affairs along with some of the most unique sets of battle robes the places have ever seen.

It is a very harried Team seven that finally stumbles there way into a wizarding hotel a quarter before midnight, but they are victorious. "The good news," Kaysarin tells them, "is that we shouldn't need to shop for anything besides food until we get to England. The bad news is that now we must begin your crash course in English and magic," she says as she starts to pull out the supplies they will need. When she turns back toward the exhausted members of team seven who have collapsed onto one of the room's beds, she holds four sealing tags in her hands.

"First things first, you will need these to help you maintain your mental fortitude," Kaysarin says with a smile that is a touch too bright. They take the tags warily as her smile grows while she flyes through hand signs now that she has her fingers free. She finishes by slamming her hand down in the middle of the room, causing a flood of symbols to spread out below her. "This will help you focus and organize your mind while your in this room," she informs them even as she pulls out her wand from its holster and begins thoroughly warding the room.

"Next," she says as she turns her wand on them, "this spell will transfer my knowledge into your head. You have to apply it, or you will lose it after twenty-four hours of not doing so. Hence, from this point on, you will only speak English when we are in this room, seeing as that is what we will start with. I plan on having you learn how to access your magic at the same time, so a week from now, I can gift you with knowledge of magic." The smile Kaysarin now sports is downright evil, and Team seven can't help but freeze in anticipation for they know that look all to well, It's the 'this is going to hurt, but don't worry it will be good for you' look. She goes down the line pointing her wand at each of them and whispering, "Scire," causing them to double over clutching their heads in pain. When she finishes, she pulls out four potion bottles and hands them each one while saying, "finally, this is for the headache. It tastes terrible, but it will help. I will, however, suggest you sleep it off afterward so we can start bright and early in the morning," she tells them with a smile before leaving to prepare for bed.

"And that," Kakashi grunts after taking his potion, "is why we should never let Kaysarin anywhere near a paper pusher. It never fails to put her in a bad mood." The rest of the team grunts their agreement before making their preparations for bed and settling in. Each of them knowing that the next to weeks are likely to be a trial from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Scire_ ~ 'To know' or "to make known' often used in leagal latin
> 
> If you have any relationships you would like to see in this fix, please leave it as a comment below. I will consider your suggestions for use in this peace.


End file.
